My hero acadamia by Paul38785
by Paul38795
Summary: So this is a story of a character that i made up that attends UA


Right this fanfic will be a my own version of my hero academia no copyright intended I don't own it.

There I lay on my bed, I hear my parents arguing downstairs. I'm trying my hardest to drown out the sound but to no prevail. I live in a very isolated place on the outskirts of Tokyo. The connection on the tv wasn't reliable at all but every now and then it works but we only get acces to a very limited amount of channels. The only channels we do get are the news and some very old movie channel.

On the tv I here All Mights laugh and words of encouragement to the victims of a recent earthquake. Hearing this I quickly jump to the tv to see what was happening, there seem to be many people injured but none were killed as All Might was at the scene when the building collapsed. Seeing him smile and giving people encouragement fills me with hope and I'm not even the one he is talking to.

I Ragnar Hofferson was determined to be a hero that would surpass All Might.

RAGNAR! I here my father bellow up the stairs, I jumped at the sound of his shout.

Come here boy" he asked more calmly than before.

'Have you seen the news' my mother asked

Yes I said rather excitedly ' Mum do you think I'll ever be like All Might?

"No dear you will far surpass him" I beamed at her I was so filled with hope and dreams.

" Well that's if the doctors say you even have a quirk" farther cut in.

 **At the doctors.**

Miss Hofferson it appears that your son may have a quirk however we have reasons to believe if he has got a quirk it will take a while to manifest" said Doctor Horochi.

"Oh" was all my mother could muster out.

The news hit me hard as being a young child and realising your dreams may or may not at all happen.

All I could do was sit there with tears in my eyes while the doctor talked to my mother but the whole conversation I ignored.

"Hiccup what will we do" I hear my mum sob from the room next door " The doctor says there's a skin chance of him having a quirk at all and even if he does it will take awhile to manifest he said".

"Astrid stay strong Ragnar needs us to be" Hiccup says.

I know, I know but it's hard you know all he's wanted was to be a hero since he knew what a hero was and now he may not even be able to have a shot of being one himself"

I accidentally stood on the creak on the stairs and my parents were both alerted that I was listening to their conversation.

"Ragnar" I here my mother say gently " I know it'll be hard on you but I know if anyone can make it it's you. Your already a big man your nearly 8 soon"

"Yeah in a couple of months I will be", I say excitedly.

"Well gets some sleep it's late now" father says.

 ** _8 years later_**

 _" Ahh U.A." I sighed in relief "never really thought I'd make it here"_

 _"Outa my way, outa my way" shouted a boy whizzing past. It looked like he had engines on his calf muscle ( gastrocnemius). But before I could get a better look he was long gone past me._

 _I tried not to laugh when I saw a green headed boy almost face plant to the floor before a girl somehow stopped him mid fall / air. It was quite comedic to watch. As I made it to the main hall we was met by a very energetic and loud person and next to him was his opposite._

 _"Welcome all to this prestigious Hero training school UA. I am Present Mic and next to me is Eraser Head" present mic said way too over the top._

 _" hello everyone" Erazer Head said in a very monotone voice. "Today you'll be already tested in the enterance exam. The exam will entail you to defeat 4 types of robots"_

 _Present mic cut in " There is a point system for each type of robot" " One point for the Easy villain robot, two points for medium villain robot, three points for hard villain robots and the fourth others no points they are called arena traps." " Arena traps are massive villain robots scattered throughout the city replica their sole purpose is to weed out people from getting high scores"_

 _I was very surprised by how the biggest and strongest robots weren't even worth a single point._

 _I let out an inaudible sight oh so I thought, the green haired boy next to me heard it. "Don't be so nervous just go out there and be yourself" he said smiling. " my name is Midoriya, what's yours?"_

 _"Ahh my name is Ragnar I wasn't born in Japan you see so that's why my name doesn't sound at all Japanese." Nice to meet you"_

 _" nice to meet you too" he replied._

 _" so then shall we get going " I said more of a statement than a question._

 _Standing outside of the replica city for my nerves rising I had no clue it would be this big._

 _Ok it's me the writer I'll try and update somewhat regularly but I'm in school at the moment doing exams I've started writing this over a break so I could relax a bit. So if I do forget to update or forget the story in whole it will probably be because of school. Seeya till next time._


End file.
